


Nerds

by Bandtrees



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Friend Memes, Inappropriate Names For McDonald’s, M/M, Texting, but if u need to know there’s mentions of angiruma and amaguji, chat fic, if i continue this and they become more prominent they’ll b tagged, not using ship tags bc i hate it when a ship is tagged but it’s barely mentioned, shuichi is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandtrees/pseuds/Bandtrees
Summary: Rantaro makes a class group chat. Shenanigans, mild relationship drama, and friend memes ensue.





	Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys here’s a fic i worked on entirely while sleep deprived  
> like i said in the tags ships aren’t a massive thing, at least not so far anyway. angie x miu and rantaro x kiyo are mentioned but if you don’t wanna see them then scroll past the “study buddies” part
> 
> i really have no idea whether or not there’ll be more of this? but here it is. enjoy it in its probably ooc but still fun to write glory

[ welcome to hell ]  
[ 11:47 PM ]

Rantaro started the conversation.  
Rantaro changed the conversation title.  
Rantaro added Shuichi, Kaede, Kokichi, Gonta, and 10 others to the conversation.

Shuichi: ?? what is this,

Rantaro: welcome to hell

Kokichi: ‘Rantaro: welcome to hell’ is the most threatening notification I’ve ever received 

Maki: No.

Maki has left the conversation.  
Rantaro has added Maki to the conversation.

Rantaro: oh no u don’t [hand emoji]

Maki: ...

Kaede: Is this a class chat? 

Rantaro: yea

Rantaro: i thought it’d be neat to have 

Kaede: Oh, cool!

Kaede: Great idea, Rantaro!

Angie: good evening everyone !!

Ryoma: oh sweet jesus 

Himiko: tf is this

Rantaro: class bonding chat

Shuichi: i appreciate the sentiment rantaro

Shuichi: but why at twelve in the morning 

Rantaro: sleep is for the weak

Rantaro: also because im bored

Korekiyo: What is This and Why is my Phone buzzing like it is going to Explode 

Kokichi: Welcome to hell! Welcome to hell! Welcome to hell!

Tenko: i dont have the energy to deal with this tonight 

Korekiyo: Can I mute this Please

Korekiyo: I need to Sleep

Rantaro: go get ur beauty sleep 

Rantaro: u can mute if u wanna 

Rantaro: but if any of u leave im going to come into ur rooms and smother u

Tsumugi: How violent...

Kaito: Why are you all awake at midnight

Shuichi: my thoughts exactly 

Shuichi: i mean i usually have trouble sleeping but why on earth are you all up

Kaede: Studying

Korekiyo: Fearing the Inevitable

Tsumugi: Netflix

Himiko: also netflix 

Shuichi: ok fair

Kaito: Seriously guys go to bed it’s not good to be up so late

Tenko: now im going to stay awake out of spite just bc you said that

Kaito: GO TO BED PLEASE 

Tenko: YOU CAN’T CONTAIN ME, DEGENERATE

Rantaro: see this is the wholesome class bonding experience i envisioned [thumbs up emoji]

Shuichi: im going back to bed gn 

Kaede: Gn!!

Korekiyo: Have sweet Dreams, Shuichi 

Korekiyo: :)

Shuichi: kiyo no offense but that was terrifying and i will personally pay you to never do it again 

Korekiyo: :(

Tsumugi: Look what you did to him

Tsumugi: :(

Rantaro: :(

Himiko: :(

Kokichi: :(

Kaede: :(

Angie: :(

Kaito: WHY ARE YOU ALL NOT IN BED

[ welcome to hell ]  
[ 4:58 AM ]

Korekiyo: Good Morning

Angie: morning kiyo!!! i hope god blessed you as you slept!

Korekiyo: I believe the others are still Resting 

Angie: ya i think so too :\

Angie: hope you slept good though!!

Korekiyo: Likewise to You

Angie: ^w^

Miu: MORNIN’ FUCKERS

Korekiyo: Oh dear lord, No

Miu: am i not good enough for you???bitch?

Korekiyo: Precisely 

Miu: WOW

Angie: roasted !!!!!

Miu: OKAy

Miu: FIRST OF ALL, FUCKING RUDE

Miu: SECOND OF ALL

Kirumi: Good morning, everyone.

Kirumi: I was unable to talk during last night’s conversation, but I hope it is okay for me to let you all know that I likely won’t be very active in this conversation.

Kirumi: I am very busy, therefore this chat sadly can’t be too high of a priority. 

Miu: what r u busy with huh [eyes emoji]

Korekiyo: Miu...

Miu: srsly tho its chill 

Kirumi: Are you all going to be alright without...

Kirumi: Adult supervision, so to speak?

Miu: the green twink’s basically an adult isnt he

Korekiyo: He’s really Not

Korekiyo: He has a Nice Sibling Relationship but I would Not trust That

Korekiyo: Remember when he drank Hot Sauce at Lunch and Nothing Else

Angie: what an inspiration!

Miu: the way u word things makes them sound like brand names lmao

Miu: Nice Sibling Relationship(TM)

Miu: Hot Sauce at Lunch(TM)

Miu: I Jerk It with my Hands tied Together(TM)

Kirumi: Miu, there is a trademark emoji.

Kirumi: Here it is, so you are able to copy it:

Kirumi: [trademark emoji]

Miu: I DIDMT COME HERE TO BE RIDICULED

Korekiyo: Do not place Words into my Mouth, Miu

Miu: ok fair but ur definitely the kind of guy that likes getting tied up

Korekiyo: This is not a conversation I am Emotionally Prepared For

[ Study Buddies ]  
[ 5:02 AM ]

Korekiyo: Is this Honestly the woman you’ve Fallen for

Angie: she can be weird but miu’s really nice once you get to know her!

Korekiyo: Is She Really

Korekiyo: She is Theorizing my Fetishes when we don’t even have any classes Together 

Angie: you shouldn’t be judging me mister ;P

Angie: you’re the one that wants to kiss the “green twink”, as miu so eloquently called him!! ~

Korekiyo: Conversation Time is Over

[ welcome to hell ]  
[ 6:10 AM ]

Rantaro: hi yall 

Miu: did u seriously just say yall 

Maki: Hello. 

Maki: Why do I see people talking about Kiyo’s bondage fetish this early in the morning?

Kirumi: Blame Miu.

Miu: yes punish me maid mommy xoxo

Kirumi: ...I retract my blame. 

Tenko: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE >:D

Keebo: Good morning! [sun emoji]

Miu: sup keebs 

Keebo: I am doing very good, thank you! [grin emoji]

Shuichi: uuuuuuuuuggggggggfffgggghhhhhhhhhgggggffggf

Miu: mood

Korekiyo: Me

Rantaro: u okay dude?

Shuichi: i dont wanna wake up

Shuichi: but

Shuichi: school 

Tenko: ok i know youre a degenerate and i cant forgive that but if that isnt the most relatable thing iv seen all week

Miu: FUCK SCHOOL 

Keebo: Miu, you aren’t being a very good influence! 

Maki: She’s not wrong. 

Miu: FUCK SCHOOL 

Miu: LETS ALL SKIP

Rantaro: let’s not

Shuichi: YES

Kaede: I JUST WOKE UP BUT NONE OF YOU ATE GOINGVTO SKIP SCHOOL 

Keebo: *are *going to

Korekiyo: Do any of us even Value our Education 

Ryoma: not really 

Kaede: SHAMEFUL 

Kaede: IF I GO TO SCHOOL AND YOU GUYS ARENT THERE IM SHOWING UP AT YOUR ROOMS AND DRAGGING YOU HERE MYSELF 

Kokichi: Wait tf is this

Shuichi: scroll up

Kokichi: OH YUM

Kokichi: I knew you guys had inner criminals somewhere!!!!

Kaede: We are not criminals!

Korekiyo: I Beg to Differ

Miu: we have an actual supreme leader in our class

Kaede: I meant!!!! Actual criminals!!!!!!

Ryoma: i am a murderer

Rantaro: w8 hold the fckn phone

Rantaro: skipping is a criminal act but leading an evil organization isn’t 

Kokichi: She’s right I’m not a criminal I’m a pure boy!!!

Korekiyo: You are the Opposite of a Pure Boy

Miu: filthy boy

Maki: Who’s going to be skipping?

Rantaro: nobody bc we’re good students 

Shuichi: wait you guys are serious?? 

Shuichi: iv never skipped a day in my life

Miu: hey sherlock homo im bringing you to mcdonalds with me n the others

Kokichi: SHERLOCK HOMO ASDFKGHJFGHDGD

Shuichi: wait you actually are?

Miu: hell yea chop chop lets get some nuggies 

Angie: nuggies!!!! nuggies!!!!!! nuggies!!!!!!!!!

Maki: You all are children.

Tenko: nuggies! nuggies! nuggies! nuggies! nuggies!

Miu: -orders single black coffee and drives off-

Kokichi: r/UnexpectedMulaney

Kaede: I will drag you all to school by your nuggies if it KILLS me

Angie: [knife emoji] NO ONE CAN SEPARATE US

Tsumugi: *Angie channels her inner yandere*

Korekiyo: I think she was always One

Angie: yandere for nuggies

Rantaro changed the conversation title.

Rantaro: disappointed there’s no chicken nugget emoji

Tsumugi: Rt ^^^

Miu: oi plain jane u skipping too

Tsumugi: I’ll think about it just lemme wake up first

Kaede: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

Miu: iv stolen ur girl 

Tsumugi: I am nobody’s girl yet!

Tsumugi: And I don’t see myself being one anytime soon!

Miu: whos on the mickey dick squad

Korekiyo: The WHAT

Miu: mickey d’s 

Miu: mcdonalds 

Rantaro: i highly disapprove of the skipping concept but calling mcdonalds mickey dick is something im incredibly here for 

Shuichi: how did you all turn an offhand comment about me not wanting to get out of bed into this


End file.
